


Call me Belle

by iatethebiscuit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethebiscuit/pseuds/iatethebiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Gold decides to get to know the girl sneaking into his lectures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He’d been intrigued by the girl. She was always there, never missed a lecture. She always took the same seat, in the back, on the right, behind Ruby Lucas. None of the other professors talked about her, but he knew she attended more courses. His, history, but he was fairly certain she was taking chemistry with Mills and biology with Blanchard too.

There was one small detail: she wasn’t enrolled in any of them. The university had no registration of her whatsoever. He was quite sure of that: he’d checked. Several times. Thoroughly.

She was a mystery, but nobody except him really seemed to care. He was quite certain she actually did all the work he set his students, but she never handed anything in. Now that he thought about it, she’d probably be top of the class. She never said anything but she just… she had a look. Something told him she was too clever for her age.

Today, after class, he told himself firmly. Today he was going to talk to her. She was always away before he knew it but today he’d talk to her. He’d never managed to bring up the courage. Today, he decided, maybe a good glass of whiskey would do the trick. God, he was getting to the point where he needed to have alcohol before talking to a pretty woman. The good old days were long gone, it seemed.

The lecture took long. Way too long. He confused about five different names in ten minutes and he dropped his laser pointer three times. He sighed, relieved, when the students finished taking down his last words and packed their bags. He didn’t turn his back on the room, scared that maybe she’d slip through his fingers again. He waited until she was down the stairs, hurrying to get out of the room, before he stopped her.

‘’Hey, you. Come here for a moment.’’ God, he didn’t even know her name. Maybe if he ran, she wouldn’t notice. No, who was he kidding. There was no getting out of this anymore.

She hesitated for a second, deciding whether to turn back to the professor or not. She really wasn’t supposed to, he’d probably report her to the board and then, well, she’d be royally screwed. Then again, if she didn’t talk to him now, she couldn’t come back to this course again. And he did give very interesting lectures.  
Taking a deep breath, she turned around to find him smiling at her. ‘’Sir.’’ She said stiffly.

‘’Please, call me Gold. You’re not my student anyway.’’ He laughed and started stacking the papers on his desk. Had he really said that? Wow, well done, Gold. He’d lost his game, if he ever had any.

Belle rolled her eyes. ‘’Well then, _Gold_ , I suspect you want me out of your classroom sooner rather than later.’’ She pulled her bag a little further up her shoulder.  
‘’Oh no, you understand me quite the wrong way, miss. I just want to know why you’re here every week. You haven’t missed a single lecture since Christmas. And, for all my research, I haven’t found you on a single university registry list I have access to.’’ He looked back at her, a smirk on his face she’d gladly wipe off it. There were plenty of ways to do it, too. To be honest, she’d been eyeing him since she first walked in. She knew she shouldn’t, he was too old for her, but he had that look…

She stared at him, mouth open. It took her only a few seconds to regain her composure. ‘’I… uh… I don’t really know what to say to that.’’ She stammered.

Gold sat on his desk, facing her, crossing his arms. He look amused, but there was a slight hint of nervousness in the way he fiddled with his shirt. ‘’Let’s start with your name.’’ He said, more brave than he felt.

‘’Oh, well, my name’s Belle French.’’ She stood awkwardly as he motioned for her to go on. ‘’There’s nothing else to know really. I’m not supposed to be here, just let me leave, I won’t come back.’’

‘’I want you to come back.’’ He said, voice low. It was then that she realized the lecture room was empty. Everyone had left. Goddamnit, now she was alone with him. Not that the scenario didn’t feature heavily in many fantasies of hers, but at least with others around she wasn’t tempted as much to pursue them. The silence pressed on her heavily, his look even more so. His eyes pulled her in quickly.

She shook herself out of her trance. ‘’You want me to come back?’’

He smiled. She wasn’t completely terrified of him, so that was a good thing. ‘’Of course I do. You’re smart, miss French, I can see that. Who would I be to deny you an education?’’

‘’You’d be a sensible human being. I sneak into your classes and you still want me to come back? You don’t even know me.’’

This was his opportunity. She was beautiful, smart and he’d be willing to bet she would not be afraid to tell him off. Damnit, he thought, get a grip. You’re not a fucking teenager. ‘’We can change that. How about you join me for lunch tomorrow at that little diner on 5th?’’

‘’Eh…’’ She was going to say no, he knew it. Of course she would, she was way out of his league. ‘’Okay. I’d like that.’’ She whispered.

He had a date. A date with this beautiful woman. A woman who was too fucking young to even think about going out with someone like him. But a woman who, nevertheless, agreed to do so. ‘’Wow.’’ He said, slightly flabbergasted. ‘’I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then, miss French.’’

‘’I guess you will. 12 o’clock, don’t be late.’’ She smiled sweetly as she turned to leave the room. He watched her walk away, still stunned. ‘’Oh, by the way.’’ She turned around at the door, leaning against the frame. ‘’Call me Belle. I’m not your student anyway.’’ She winked at him as she disappeared.

He sat back with a smirk on his face. This girl was going to be the death of him.


	2. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold takes Belle to the diner. He soon realises it is his first date in years and he is entirely out of it.

Gold fiddled with his watch. Not for the first time that day, he seriously considered moving across the country, changing his name and living in recluse for the rest of his life. What he was about to do was terribly wrong, though not technically against University rules. He’d taken a table near the window, hoping he’d see her approaching. She still wasn’t here. Granted, it was ten minutes before the appointed time. Maybe he’d give her a little longer.

That’s when he saw her. She was waiting for the traffic light and, God, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a long, dark blue coat with her hair swept over one shoulder. Honestly, she looked like a dream. He quickly looked around, locating the exits in case he decided he still wanted to flee. Damnit, she was actually coming. He hurriedly checked his reflection in the back of the spoon, making sure his hair was as good as it could be, considering. Somehow he thought it had a mind of its own, deciding to be a nuisance whenever he had something important coming up. And goddamnit, this was important.

Oh no, she was coming in the door. Should he get up and meet her? He probably should, shouldn’t he? Damn, she’d spotted him already. He rose awkwardly, smiling as she walked towards him. She was too beautiful, and he was sure his jaw dropped a bit. He made a quick grab for the daisies he’d taken for her and held them out. He probably looked like a nervous teenager.

‘’Flowers? For me?’’ She looked genuinely stunned. ‘’Wow. Thanks!’’ She took them with a shy smile, inhaling their scent.

‘’Yeah...’’ Goddamnit, he needed to get a grip. He was mumbling like an idiot. Unsure of what he should do, he decided on pulling out her chair. She sat down, smiling up at him. He ran his hand through his hair as he sat down too. 

‘’Nice place, this.’’ She offered. ‘’It’s been a while since I’ve really been out.’’

He quirked his eyebrows. ‘’Really? A beautiful girl like you? I’d imagine every man would want to take you out.’’ He silently thanked his lucky stars that he was able to pay her a compliment and not insult her at the same time.

‘’I don’t really date.’’ She replied hesitantly. 

So now this wasn’t a date? He should run while he still could. Maybe changing his name wouldn’t be a bad idea after all. If younger, more handsome men couldn’t date her, how in the Hell was he supposed to?

He took a deep breath, motioning to a waitress. Maybe food would do them both good. ‘’So tell me why you decided to sneak into my lectures.’’ He prompted.

‘’Well, it’s a long story, really. Conclusion is, though, that I just don’t have the money to pay for uni fees. So I rent an apartment a few blocks from here and I attend university illegally.’’ She sounded slightly embarrassed. To him, it was the most brilliant plan he’d heard in a long time.  
Sadly, he didn’t get much time to respond at all. ‘’Professor Gold?!’’ A familiar voice yelled. He looked up nervously, regretting it almost immediately. Before him stood Ruby Lucas, dressed in a rather skimpy outfit of the sort he rather didn’t see on his students. Unless said student was called Belle, of course. No, he shouldn’t think of that, this was a bloody first date. And the first one he’d been on in many years, at that.

‘’What are you doing here, miss Lucas?’’ He finally managed to ask, trying to ignore Belle pursing her lips together trying not to laugh.

‘’I work here.’’ Ruby defended herself. ‘’Your classes aren’t cheap, you know? I tried stripping, but Granny stopped it.’’ She looked off into the distance with a wistful look.

‘’Lovely to know that.’’ He bit. He didn’t need to know any more about Ruby than he already did. ‘’If you don’t mind, Belle and I would like to order now.’’

Ruby looked over at Belle with a mischievous smile. ‘’Aren’t you technically breaking the rules by being here with a student, professor?’’ She asked, smirking.

Belle shot a look at Gold (she still didn’t know his first name, she remembered) and decided to get him out of his misery. ‘’I’m not his student, actually.’’ She told Ruby. ‘’I’ll have an ice tea and a burger, please.’’

Gold snapped out of his trance at those words, looking up at Ruby. ‘’The same, please.’’ He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Honestly, he really didn’t have time to deal with students when he had Belle sitting in front of him. Ruby sighed, scribbling their order down on a notepad and walking away.

Belle tried to contain her smile as she stared at Gold. ‘’Does this happen often?’’ She chuckled.

Gold found himself smiling despite his discomfort. ‘’Every once in a while. I prefer to stay in my office for this exact reason.’’

She laughed. ‘’Well, I’m glad you didn’t.’’

He smiled, fingering the edge of his suit jacket. It seemed to be going well. As well as could be expected, given the circumstances. 

‘’So tell me your story.’’ She asked, crossing her legs and leaning on her knees. Damn it, she was too cute to be sitting with him.

‘’I hardly have a story to tell. You’ve attended my lectures for a long time now, you know me.’’ Somehow, every interesting fact about him slipped his mind. Thinking about it now, he wasn’t sure there were any interesting facts about him.

‘’I know the professor, yes.’’ She said, a smile lighting up her eyes. He’d read about that in every damn book he had, but he’d never seen it before. Now he understood what the poets were on about. ‘’But I don’t know Gold. Tell me about you.’’

‘’There really isn’t that much to tell.’’ He insisted. ‘’But you can ask me anything you’d like to know.’’

She bit her lip, seemingly deep in thought. The gesture made his heart clench. ‘’What’s your first name?’’ She asked.

‘’Not even my colleagues know that, dearie. You’ll have to take a raincheck on that one.’’

She shot him an annoyed look. ‘’Okay then. How did you come to teach here in this hellhole of a town?’’

He thought about how to put it for a moment. ‘’Let’s just say I needed a new start and the university was one professor short.’’

‘’You’re not one for long answers, are you?’’ She asked, smiling. ‘’Do you have any children?’’

He should have expected the question, goddamnit. Hearing her say it, however, still hit him like a bus. ‘’Used to.’’ He said curtly, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

Belle’s face dropped instantly, worry taking over her features. And damn her if she still wasn’t the most beautiful person in the diner. ‘’I’m so sorry, I had no idea. What happened? It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.’’ She asked softly.

‘’He died in a car crash when he was five. Don’t be sorry, you couldn’t have known. I hardly tell anyone.’’ He looked down at the table, considering giving up on the whole bloody date for the third time that evening. 

‘’I’m sorry for your loss.’’ She told him genuinely. She considered her next question carefully, eventually deciding it would be better to know from the start if this ever lead to anything. ‘’Is his mother still in the picture?’’

Gold chuckled. ‘’She left right after the accident. We were only staying together for Bae, anyway, so neither of us really saw the point after he died. I’m actually glad she’s gone, she was a horrible person.’’

Belle nodded, shooting Ruby a grateful look as she picked that moment to bring them their orders. She tried not to notice Gold wiping his eyes with his napkin. Bloody good start of a first date.

‘’Enjoy your meal.’’ Ruby told them cheerfully before skipping off. Belle all but attacked her food, trying to hide behind it. 

‘’Why did you come here?’’ Gold asked, turning her question back on her. She gave him a little smile, thanking him for steering the conversation in another direction.

‘’You mean here as in America or here as in this particular university?’’ 

‘’Both.’’ He clarified. 

She quickly swallowed a bite of her hamburger before continuing. ‘’I moved here for the same reason you did: I needed a new start. My mother died when I was twelve, and my sister got into drugs shortly after that. She passed from an overdose about two years ago, and my father couldn’t handle it. He started having these crazy rage fits, destroying everything in the house, so I decided I had to leave. America was the logical next place to go. I rented an apartment and got a job at the library to pay for it. Then I wanted more, but I knew I couldn’t afford uni. So I ended up sitting in on one lecture and never really leaving after.’’ She smiled.

Gold cursed himself. Great, another tragic backstory. They seemed to be a match made in fucking heaven. Maybe they could cry over lost loved ones together. He pushed the thought aside, focusing instead on the last part of her confession. ‘’What lecture did you go to?’’ He asked curiously, sipping his ice tea. He was fairly certain it was Regina Mills. She did give very interesting lectures.

She smiled timidly. ‘’It was one of yours actually. It was one on African history.’’

He sat back with a smile. ‘’I’m glad I convinced you to stay.’’ 

‘’Yeah.’’ She said in wonder. ‘’So am I.’’

Over the course of the meal, he found out she was indeed taking courses with Mills and Blanchard as he suspected, and that they hadn’t noticed yet. He found out she left her boyfriend in Australia, and that he was now engaged to a man. He told her stories about his students and the excuses he was doomed to hear every week for forgotten assignments. She told him about her favourite books, to which he replied with his. All in all, the lunch ended entirely too quickly. He paid the bill and before he knew it, they were outside. 

‘’Let me walk you home.’’ Gold offered, willing to do anything to spend a few more minutes with her. She smiled and accepted his offer gratefully, hooking her arm through his as they walked. He was astonished by how right it felt. 

‘’That was fun.’’ She smiled at him as they arrived at her building, not quite ready to go in yet.

‘’It was.’’ He agreed. Nerves settled into his stomach as he thought of what to say next. ‘’Do you want to do it again sometime? Next week, same day?’’ He suggested. He really was out of it.

She bit her lip, furrowing her brow. ‘’I… uh… I’m actually busy then. I’m sorry.’’ The apologetic tone in her voice was enough to knock all his previous courage down. At least he hadn’t expected anything going into this. She was too young for him, she’d never want him when she could have someone more suited to her needs. ‘’But I can do Thursday evening?’’ She said, turning the statement into a question.

‘’Oh, eh… Yes, Thursday’s fine. Anywhere in particular you want to go?’’ He asked, trying to keep his voice light when in fact his whole world had just been turned upside down.

‘’Surprise me.’’ She smiled. ‘’I had a really great time, you know. Thank you.’’

He found a grin on his face despite himself. ‘’I’ll see you on Thursday then?’’ He asked hopefully.

‘’Don’t be late.’’ She said, standing on her tiptoes to place a feather-light kiss on his cheek before walking in, leaving him blushing like a schoolgirl. He stood nailed to the ground for a second, gathering his wits. He had just started walking back to the university for his afternoon lectures when he realised it was Wednesday.


End file.
